Beginnings of a Legend
by CrippleNinja
Summary: When our universe was weary and in chaos, three golden goddesses descended upon the madness. A poem inspired by 'Hemispheres' by Rush/Neil Peart


_**Part 1 - Din: Goddess of Power**_

Din... With her strong flaming arms,

cultivated the land and created the red earth...

I bring form  
Among the chaos  
I bring a world  
For you to make  
Your own  
Towering mountains  
Deep chasms  
Those who inhabit  
My created realm  
Will know power  
Beyond belief  
You may have  
The strength of ten  
I choose no one  
And yet i accept all  
Pure of heart  
Will matter  
But not be  
The end all be all  
At your fingers it lays  
One must find  
Inner strength as well  
Or you shall be  
Consumed with evil  
When i depart  
This piece of me  
Will remain  
Forever watching  
Those whom  
Require eminence power  
To conquer  
My savage land  
The triangle of power  
I leave

And with that, the red earth was cultivated...

 _ **Part 2 - Nayru: Goddess of Wisdom**_

Nayru... Poured out her wisdom onto the land, and gave it the spirit of law...

I bring law  
Among the red earth  
I bring order  
which keeps the peace  
To keep  
The seems untorn  
When chaos  
Reigns upon the land  
Those who uphold  
My laws  
Will know wisdom  
Beyond mortal years  
You can be wise  
As the greatest elders  
Although i choose  
Who will wield  
Such power  
You can make  
Others aware  
And share  
New knowledge  
Pure of heart  
Is necessary  
Or be corrupted  
It will rest  
In destiny's hands  
Yet not so far  
Out of reach  
To the common  
Or knowledge seeker  
When i depart  
This piece of me  
Will remain  
Forever watching  
Those whom  
I choose  
Shall share my gift  
The triangle of wisdom  
I leave

And the fundamental laws of the realm where created...

 _ **Part 3: Farore, Goddess of Courage**_

Farore... With her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. _ **  
**_

I bring life _ **  
**_To the fertile land _ **  
**_I bring color _ **  
**_To a barren canvas _ **  
**_To keep the laws _ **  
**_Of nature safe _ **  
**_When lawlessness _ **  
**_Creeps forth _ **  
**_Those with _ **  
**_Brave souls _ **  
**_Will know _ **  
**_Fearless courage _ **  
**_Although i choose _ **  
**_Who will wield _ **  
**_Such power _ **  
**_You can make _ **  
**_Others audacious _ **  
**_And share bravery _ **  
**_Pure of heart _ **  
**_Is necessary _ **  
**_Or face weakness _ **  
**_It will rest _ **  
**_In destiny's hands _ **  
**_Yet not so far _ **  
**_Out of reach _ **  
**_To those who _ **  
**_Wish for heroism _ **  
**_When i depart _ **  
**_This piece of me _ **  
**_Will remain _ **  
**_Forever watching _ **  
**_Those whom _ **  
**_I choose _ **  
**_Shall share my gift _ **  
**_The triangle of courage _ **  
**_I leave _ **  
**_

And the creatures who uphold the laws where created

 _ **Part 4: Ascension**_

With their labors completed, the Goddesses departed for the heavens, _ **  
**_but not before leaving behind the triforce...

The work is done _ **  
**_To the clouds _ **  
**_They rose _ **  
**_The golden ones _ **  
**_Had vanished _ **  
**_A piece _ **  
**_Of each remained _ **  
**_Their power combined _ **  
**_The triforce was born _ **  
**_Left in a holy place _ **  
**_The tranquil _ **  
**_Sacred realm _ **  
**_Yet the triforce _ **  
**_Required a protector _ **  
**_Another goddesses _ **  
**_Would descend _ **  
**_The goddess _ **  
**_Of balance _ **  
**_Hylia _ **  
**_A goddess _ **  
**_Among mortal flesh _ **  
**_A divine plan _ **  
**_For a beautiful new world _ **  
**_Forever protected _ **  
**_In the golden ones light _ **  
**_Even in _ **  
**_Suppose absence _ **  
**_They would remain _ **  
**_Forever watching _ **  
**_Those who _ **  
**_Inhabit their world

 _ **Part 5: Of light and dark**_

A Timeless legend of the three golden goddesses forever intertwined in _ **  
**_story and song has never died.

Long after _ **  
**_The creation _ **  
**_Of man _ **  
**_And their world _ **  
**_A dark evil brews _ **  
**_From the desert _ **  
**_A corrupt power _ **  
**_Has risen _ **  
**_And yet _ **  
**_All is not lost _ **  
**_For in the iron and brick _ **  
**_A kingdom stands tall _ **  
**_Infinite wisdom _ **  
**_has filled the land _ **  
**_The tide of evil _ **  
**_Still strong _ **  
**_When all _ **  
**_Seems lost _ **  
**_Courage _ **  
**_Shall sprout _ **  
**_A beacon _ **  
**_Of hope _ **  
**_Shall rise _ **  
**_Beyond _ **  
**_The sacred meadow _ **  
**_Evils bane _ **  
**_Will come _ **  
**_And our world _ **  
**_Will know _ **  
**_An era _ **  
**_Peace _ **  
**_and _ **  
**_Prosperity

 _ **Part 6: Of time and space**_

The fight of darkness and light will be eternal, angels and demons at _ **  
**_war. The final fight for the fate of man begins.

The earth _ **  
**_Has trembled ** _  
_**The might _ **  
**_Of one man ** _  
_**Is strong _ **  
**_To kill ** _  
_**The holder _ **  
**_Of courage ** _  
_**And _ **  
**_Of wisdom ** _  
_**And unite _ **  
**_The triforce ** _  
_**Where a man _ **  
**_Once stood ** _  
_**A beast appears _ **  
**_Power ** _  
_**Is not _ **  
**_The only thing ** _  
_**Courage _ **  
**_And wisdom ** _  
_**Slew the beast _ **  
**_Sages of seven ** _  
_**United _ **  
**_And forever ** _  
_**To be _ **  
**_Sealed away ** _  
_**Was the beast _ **  
**_Time ** _  
_**Was set right _ **  
**_Space ** _  
_**Was rewritten _ **  
**_A new world ** _  
_**Free of evil _ **  
**_Had been created ** _  
_**The perfect world _ **  
**_The golden ones ** _  
_**Had envisioned _ **  
**_Is realized

The tale of darkness and light, time and space has been passed down  
from generation to generation. The story of the hero of time, princess  
of destiny and the power mad king  
shall be a reminder of how light always destroys the darkness. The  
golden goddess look upon this day and smile...


End file.
